Kevin should have known better
by lillyredbird
Summary: <html><head></head>Kevin should have known in all the years that his and Eddy's rivalry had lasted, was that the dork wouldn't have called him unless it was something serious. Major character death, Implied car crash.</html>


The rain fell hard on the heads of the once kids of the cul-de-sac, who were now fully grown and had long left their parent's home behind. They had all hoped it wouldn't rain today, of all days. But it seemed that the weather was against them, the only small joy they got from the rain was the knowledge that the one who used to stand amongst them would be happy to see all the snails come out after it had finished. Though a single person in the group was silently happy for the rain for a different reason. It had always reminded him of the first time he had confessed his feelings to another and his world did a complete 180.

_It was the last day of school and the rain hadn't let up for over a week. Kevin, knew that this was his last chance to tell Edd how much he cared for the dweeb, before they both left for collage. So he waited for the graduation ceremony to finish, took photos with his friends and family, before he noticed the beanie that Edd never took off. Kevin was sure that the germ-a-phoebe had more than the one beanie, but because it was the only one every one saw him wearing, they all thought he only had the one. Excusing himself from his friends Kevin walked over to Edd and tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention right away._

_"__Hey…can I talk to you quickly?" A bright smile broke across Edd's face showing his gaped front teeth._

_"__Salutations Kevin! How may I be of assistance?" A blush of nervousness dusted Kevin's cheeks. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he turned to walk out the front doors to the school._

_"__Follow me, it's kind of private…" _

Even though the missing person of their group wasn't aware of it, they were all gathering together again for him. But they were all sure that if he did in fact know that they were all meeting up again after three years, he would have preferred it had been under better circumstances.

_Edd followed Kevin a few meters away from the rest of their graduated class, smiling all the way, obviously overly ecstatic about just graduating, though that didn't stop the growing feeling of dread in the pit of Kevin's stomach, mostly filled with dread as to how the next few moments will end._

_"__What is it you need to talk about?" Edd asked, putting his hand on Kevin's arm. _

_Taking a deep breath Kevin looked up from over examining his new dress shoes, the ones you only were for big events like weddings and graduating from high school, instead of flunking out. The way he would have had it not been for the adorable dork standing not two feet from him. _

_"__I don't know when it happened…but I'm very much in love with you Edd...and I understand that you probably don't feel the same about me, because why would you? I mean you are about to fly over seas to go to oxford, do you know how impressive that is? And then I'm only moving two states over because even though I passed with flying colours, my past GPA isn't good enough to get me anywhere near you when it comes to-" Kevin had only realised he was rambling out of nervousness, when he was suddenly stopped, by the press of Edd's lips against his._

_"__I would have slapped you for mocking my feelings, had you not just spent the last five minutes rambling. Now please excuse me while I go and disinfect my lips" Edd said with a small smile, before he walked off back to where he kept his emergency disinfectant kit. And Kevin found himself being tackled by Nass, who wouldn't stop both congratulating him and teasing him. _

After a while, they had all started to zone out, getting lost in their own little worlds, filled with the memories they all shared. It was easy to tell, even after the years of being apart from one another that there was a gap that would never be filled, because the missing presence was too noticeable, and too foreign. Most of all to the one who had spent the last two and a half years living with him.

_"__Hey babe?" Kevin called out softly over his skype video call with Edd. They both tried to make it work the best they could over the past six months, but it was getting hard for both of them, especially for Kevin, who had decided on a full time work load and working two jobs to save, and raise his GPA enough for a plan he had in motion since the start of the year. _

_They had talked a few times about Kevin going to England for a short visit around Edd's holidays, and they had finally saved up enough money between them for a three day round trip. Little did Edd know that Kevin had a little surprise for him._

_"__Yes?"_

_"__I have some big news for you…" he said sounding disheartened. Edd's smile fell slightly, already guessing what Kevin was going to say. "It turns out that I can't come for the three days like we planned…I'm so sorry" Kevin tried to look as disheartened as Edd currently did, but a smile kept braking across his face._

_"__So I guess we are both just going to have to cope with me being there for the whole of next semester!" he said happily and watched in excitement as a smile filled Edd's whole face._

_"__Really?!" Kevin was most surely the best boyfriend ever._

After an hour, they could all finally get up and say there few wells to one another. Some took a little longer than others. But one didn't move from there spot. The others kept trying to persuade him that this wasn't good for him. Though he stayed, they were sure that if he could have, he would have stayed there until the end of time.

_It was Christmas, and Edd and Kevin came back to the cul-de-sac every year to celebrate it with their families, or more of less Kevin's family. Though he had something special planed this year. He had gotten his Grandmothers ring off his Farther the day they had arrived home. and tonight was the night that he would make Edd the happiest person alive._

He knew now that it wasn't any ones fault, and that if it could have been avoided it would have been. But fate must be a bitch because she loved to speak in the cruellest ways.

_Kevin should have known in all the years that his and Eddy's rivalry had lasted, was that the dork wouldn't have called him unless it was something serious, but he was pissed, because Edd was now two hours late to their date, a date Kevin was already nervous about. He knew it was Eddy's fault because that dweeb was supposed to drop Edd off. So when he saw Eddy's name flashing across his phone screen he didn't even bother to try and keep the growl of annoyance from his voice. _

_"__Where is hell is my dork? Dork!"_

_"__Kevin…there's been an accident…" _

Kevin finally stood up his head still hung low as he walked over to the lone coffin that was waiting for the last person to leave before lowering to never be seen again, and placed a small dark blue box on top of the pine and kissed the spot next to it. Two tears finally falling his eyes, one for him and the other for his lost love.


End file.
